Esa chica ama a esa chica
by Mvaleriaash
Summary: AVISO Este historia contiene Yuri, se basa en el grupo t.A.T.u., es LenaxYulia, espero que les guste! Lena es una chica normal en Rusia, Moscú, con su mejor amiga Jen, hasta que tiene un encuentro inesperado con Yulia, un suceso que cambiará su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Holaa este es mi primer fic, espero les guste, está basado en el grupo t.A.T.u., quise hacer una historia en la cual las chicas que estaban en t.A.T.u. como se conocen y todo, espero que les guste. Discúlpenme por cualquier error ortográfico que se me haya resbalado.

* * *

Capítulo 1 La audición.

En una gran casa ubicada en el centro de Moscú, se encontraba una pequeña pelirroja durmiendo en su cama matrimonial solo para ella a pesar de la extensa cama, ella se encontraba en posición fetal durmiendo profundamente, por la gran ventana de la pequeña habitación entraban los rayos del sol de la mañana reflejando los rizos de la pelirroja...

— Hola princesa ya es hora de ir al colegio levántate — Le dijo su madre, dándole un beso en la frente. La pelirroja sintió el frío beso de su madre y sin abrir los ojos le dijo M-mamá ahora no, ¡5 minutos mas!

— No Lena, te espero abajo para que desayunes — le dijo su madre quitandole amablemente la cobija que estaba entre las piernas de la pelirroja. Sin mas rodeos, la pelirroja se levanto de su gran cama como si fuera un muerto, todavía con los ojos cerrados, se quito su pijama y se puso su uniforme de primaria y bajó las grandes escaleras para encontrarse con su madre en la cocina.

— ¡Lena ni te peinaste pareces un león! — le dijo Inessa, acercándose a su hija y arreglándole el cabello.

— Buenos días mami, me gusta mi cabello así — le dijo ignorándola y sentándose en la mesa.

— ¿Quieres cereal? — Le dijo Inessa tomando el cereal de la nevera.

— Sí, gracias — le dijo sin mirarla. — Mmm ¿pero por qué ese animo? — le dijo Inessa, sirviéndole el cereal a su hija— ¿Lena? ¡con razón! tienes los ojos cerrados, ¡termina de despertarte! — le dijo Inessa, sirviendo la leche en el cereal de lena.

— Ah, ¿qué dijiste? ¿que cierre la puerta? ¿pero qué puerta? — Le dijo Lena a Inessa tratando de abrir sus ojos.

— Ok hija es hora de ir al colegio — Dijo Inessa riendo Ya en el auto no se dijo ni una palabra, ¿por qué Lena estaría así tan callada? normalmente esa pequeña pelirroja habla más que un loro y no termina de contar las miles de anécdotas que le vienen a la cabeza, pero esta vez lena estaba fría, triste y sin ganas de dirigirle la palabra a su madre.

Al llegar al colegio, en la entrada de esta gran academia privada de rusia, una de las mas prestigiosas.

— ¡Hija que tengas un buen día! — le dijo Inessa a Lena sin bajarse del carro.

— A-ah sí , adiós — dijo Lena sin interés saliendo lo más rápido del carro y colocándose su mochila de lado. Al entrar a la academia, Lena siente que alguien la abraza por detras fuertemente y escucha.

— ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAAÑOS PECOSA!

— ¡Sé que eres tu, Jen! — dijo Lena emocionada y enseguida se volteó.

— Mi voz la nota cualquiera — dijo disgustada pero feliz.

— ¿Cómo lo recordaste...? — le pregunta Lena a Jen un poco confusa.

— Tonta ¿cómo voy a olvidar el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga? — le dijo a Lena, dándole un empujón. Sonó la campana y las dos amigas se dirigían al salón de clases. Mientras tanto en el pasillo.

— Dime Lena ¿y qué tal? ¿qué te dijeron tus padres? ¿Una torta gigante? ¿Muchos globos? ¿Alguna sorpresa? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! — le dijo Jen muy emocionada. Lena miro detenidamente a la chica de cabello marrón piel muy blanca pero no tanto como la de ella y unos ojos muy grises.

— Nada — Dijo Lena secamente desviando la mirada.

— ¿N-nada? — dijo Jen sorprendida y disgustada.

— Sí, nada, ¡están demasiado ocupados con sus cargos tan respetables en toda Rusia! ya ni me prestan atención y ya ni si quiera recuerdan mi cumpleaños — dijo frustrada y con una gran carga de impotencia, al terminar se le aguaron sus verde grises ojos. Jen no sabía que decir, sólo siguió caminando al lado de su amiga y recordó que el papá de Lena era un músico muy respetado en Rusia y vivía de gira por toda Rusia, y su madre Inessa tenia el mejor cargo en disqueras de Rusia de Moscú lo cual hacia que trabajara casi todo el día. Logró decir lo que quería decir...

— Lena, ya verás que recordarán, sólo que son adultos están muy ocupados ya sabes... — Lena interrumpió a Jen colocando una mano en el hombro de Jen.

— No, Jen, se olvidaron de mí simplemente, no les importo, tendré mucho dinero, wow la millonaria, la prestigiosa "Katina", pero no tengo amor y eso es lo que yo quiero ellos me han dado todo excepto eso — dijo con voz quebrada. Jen noto a la pelirroja que estaba a punto de caer en un lago de lágrimas pero esta se apresuró y le dijo

— Jaja, ¿quieres amor? ¡Aquí estoy yo! — la abrazó con mucho cariño.

— Gracias Jen — Lena sonrió y correspondió al abrazo.

— Por cierto, ¿cuántos años ya son, vieja? — le dijo a lena soltándola.

— Trece años — dijo la peliroja con una mueca picara.

— Así me gusta, esa es la Lena que conozco, Dios me quede atrás, ahora tú estás más vieja que yo — la empujó riendo.

— No seas tonta — le devolvió el empujón y rieron. Así, se fueron al salón con mucho animo, Jen había logrado animar a su amiga.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa a las fuera de Moscú, estaba una rubia contándole a su madre en una pequeña sala del humilde hogar

— ¿Qué tal mamá? — dijo muy emocionada la rubia.

— Wow Yulia, me sorprendes, ¿de dónde sacaste esa tremenda voz? — dijo Larissa boca abierta y levantándose del sofá.

— No lo sé, soy única — dijo pícaramente y se fue corriendo a su pequeño cuarto a buscar su bolso.

— Espero que estés lista para ir al colegio — le dijo Larissa, preparando el desayuno.

— ¡Si lo estoy! — acomodándose su falda y corbata al salir del cuarto tropezó con sus cosas y cayó al piso.

— ¡Hey, huracán! ¡relájate! — la carga su padre

— ¡Suéltame! ¡suéltame! — le dijo Yulia riendo.

— ¡No! ¡Ahora morirás por mi súper ataque! — le hace cosquillas a la pequeña rubia.

— Ya dejen de jugar y vengan a desayunar — dijo Larrisa gritando desde la cocina. La familia Volkova se encontraba desayunando en su pequeña cocina.

— ¿Huracán? — le dijo Oleg a Yulia.

— ¿Terremoto? — dijo Yulia mirando a su padre con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Emocionada por el primer día de clases? — dijo Oleg levantándose de la mesa.

— ¡Claro! — dijo la pequeña rubia sonriendo y levantándose de la mesa.

— Bueno ya saben tengan cuidado en el camino y, Oleg, nada de comprarle chocolates a Yulia no dejes que te convenza, y directo al colegio.

— ¡Ok, señora! — dijo Oleg dándole un beso a su esposa. Al salir de la pequeña casa de la humilde familia, Yulia y su padre tomaron el metro y llegaron a Moscú.

— Hemos llegado, ahora a caminar hacia el colegio — le dijo tomando a su pequeña hija de la mano. El colegio de Yulia era público, un poco más cerca que los privados y prestigiosos de Moscú, el colegio publico para la familia Volkova se le hacia mas fácil económicamente y la ubicación de este, ya que no quedaba tan lejos como los Privados.

— ¿Cuándo llegaaamos? — dijo la rubia emocionada.

— Falta poco — dijo Oleg mirando a Yulia

— ¡Papá! ¿Qué es eso? — Yulia se soltó de la mano de su padre y agarro el afiche que estaba pegado en la pared.

— Déjame ver — Recibió el afiche que tenia yulia en su mano y lo leyó detenidamente — "Audiciones para el grupo musical Neposedi este 4 de octubre en el teatro principal de Moscú..." — Oleg siguio leyendo. Pero Yulia dejó de escucharlo cuando su padre pronunció esa angelical palabra que hacia musica en sus oidos: "Neposedi, Neposedi, Neposedi, NEPOSEDI" — Vaya... Si tú haces esa audición es muy probable que quedes, ¿te animas a hacerla? — le dijo a Yulia dándole el afiche.

— No — Mintió.

— ¿Quéee? ¿en serio? ¿estás loca? ¡Yo quiero que la hagas! — dijo Oleg frustrado.

— No lo sé, tengo mi agenda ocupada además no tengo mi chocolate tengo que ahorrar para él, ya sabes eso lleva su tiempo es más importante, entonces bueno no estoy interesada — le dijo a Oleg prestigiosamente.

— ¿De qué quieres ese chocolate? ¡pero irás a esa audición! — dijo Oleg y sacó su billetera.

— ¡Claro! Que sea chocolate con maní — dijo tomándolo de la mano.

— Soy débil, diablos — dijo Oleg suspirando. El frío de Moscu era tan fuerte que sintieron que sus cachetes se estaban quemando así que apresuraron el paso y llegaron al colegio de Yulia.

— ¡Adiós, papá! — le dijo Yulia dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre, y se fue corriendo a la entrada con el chocolate en la mano.

— ¡Adiós, pequeña...! — dijo Oleg un poco triste, le ponía muy triste cuando dejaba a su pequeña rubia en ese lugar desconocido, además estar sin su huracán era devastador, era lo que más quería en la vida, él quería mucho a su hija.

Al terminar las 12 del medio día. La pelirroja estaba impaciente viendo el reloj, ya faltaba poco para la hora de salir del colegio, odiaba las clases de historia, simplemente lo odiaba, no le veía sentido tener que aprenderse la vida de unos viejos muertos

— Señorita Katina — dijo el profesor con tantas canas, ya casi calvo.

— Sí, ¿Profesor? — dijo un poco asustada ya que salió de su estado de pensamiento.

— ¿Le gustaría decirme de que estaba hablando? — dijo el calvo entrelazando sus brazos.

— Estaba hablando del ataque que hubo en Yugoslavia, en el que hubo más de 1000 muertos y que Rusia esta dando recursos para ayudar a Yugoslavia, pero está el problema que Rusia necesita la ayuda de... — Lena siguió hablando toda apasionada, ella sabia muy bien de lo que hablaba, no le gustaba historia pero era una experta con las tareas y muy aplicada. Todos los compañeros se quedaron boquiabiertos escuchando la extensa y mejor explicación de Lena sobre la pregunta que le hizo el profesor, e incluso, Jen — ... Y el país quedo gravemente destruido pero así todo termino y ya Yugoslavia se esta recuperando — dijo Lena terminando y mirando al profesor con mucha seguridad.

— G-gracias, Katina — dijo el calvo, el profesor juraba que Lena no le iba a contestar, eso era lo que él quería hacer quedar mal a la pelirroja pero parece que sucedió, pero al revés. Sonó el timbre. Todos se retiraron del aula de clases.

— Vaya Lena, ¡te luciste! — le dijo Jen cerrándole el bolso a lena.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿En serio? No sabía, gracias — dijo Lena extrañada.

— Como sea, te tengo un regalo — dijo Jen sacando de su bolso una cajita de color salmón, la abrió y saco dos pulseras.

— Jen, no tenias porqué... — interrumpió Jen.

— Lena esta cadena es para ti y la otra es para mí, una dice "Best" y la otra "Friends", Best es amigo en inglés y Friends es mejores, bueno realmente es mejor, como sea no entiendo mucho el inglés — dijo Jen extendiéndole la cadena a Lena.

— Muchas gracias. Y tonta, dice mejores amigas, pero sí, me quedo con el ruso, el inglés es estresante — dijo la peliroja abrazando a Jen.

Salieron del colegio y se dirigieron a sus casas.

— ¡Lena! — gritó Jen corriendo hacia un póster.

— ¿Quée? No grites, me asustaste — dijo la pelirroja, acercándose hacia donde estaba Jen — ¿Qué sucede, Jen? — la miró confusa y riendo por la cara de asombro de su amiga.

— ¡Neposedi! ¡audiciones para NEPOSEDI! — dijo Jen sacudiendo a la pelirroja por los hombros.

— Ah, ¿ese nuevo grupo musical Neposedi? Qué interesante — dijo la pelirroja desinteresada.

— ¡LENA! ¡Sí vas! Tienes que ir enseguida, ¡vas a ganar! tienes 4 años estudiando música, tu voz es perfecta, Ay, ¡por favor, Lena! ¡Por mí! — dijo Jen sacudiendo a la pelirroja nuevamente.

— Ok ok, relájate, déjame ver cuándo es — le quita el afiche a la de ojos grises.

— ¿Cuándo es? — Dijo Jen emocionada.

— Es el 4 de octubre — Dijo lena mirando a Jen.

— 4 de octubre... ¿que día es hoy? por cierto — dijo Jen confusa y agarrando nuevamente el afiche.

— 4 de octubre — Dijo Lena tranquilamente mirándose las uñas.

— 4 de octubre, ah... ¿¡QUÉE!? Es hoy, ¡HOY, LENAAA! — Dijo Jen emocionada.

— Ay — dijo Lena fastidiada y mirando los carros de la avenida.

— Es a esta hora, ya es la hora, ¡vamos a ese teatro! — dijo Jen tomando la mano a lena.

En el teatro.

— Vaya Lena, ¡hay muchas chicas! ¡esto sí que va a ser gran competencia! — dijo Jen cepillando el cabello de Lena.

— ¡Así estoy bien! — dijo Lena sonriendo y viendo a los jurados.

— ¡Tienes que estar bella! — termino diciendo Jen hasta escuchar en el parlante:

— Las chicas que van a participar por favor anótense, las otras que no, por favor retírense

— Ay Lena, yo me despido ¡te espero afuera! ¡Suerte pecosa! yo le digo a tu mama que estás aquí — dijo ésta disgustada y dándole un beso en la mejilla a lena.

Mientras tanto, con Yulia

— Yulia no hagas nada malo, pórtate bien ¡y no hagas nada loco! ¡Suerte! — dijo Oleg dándole un beso en la mejilla a su pequeña rubia.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Pá! — dijo Yulia.

La rubia se dirigió a la puerta donde le indicaron y se quedo viendo a su papá que salía de la puerta del teatro, en eso chocó con alguien y cayó al suelo.

— ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento mucho! — le ofreció la mano a la rubia, Yulia tomo la mano.

— No es nada, estoy bien, fue mi culpa — dijo Yulia amablemente y alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos tan desconocidos que nunca había visto, unos de color verde-grises, eran de una chica de piel muy blanca, con muchas pecas pero le quedaban muy bien, era un poco mayor que Yulia, y eso se notaba, y esos rizos tan rojos

— ¿Estás segura? — Dijo la pelirroja soltando amablemente la mano de la rubia y se quedo mirando detenidamente a la rubia, vio ese cabello tan liso, esa piel tan blanca, esos ojos azules que hacía que se perdiera en su mirada y su pequeña altura le pareció adorable.

— ¿Qué edad tienes? — le preguntó la pelirroja enseguida.

— Tengo 12 años... ¿y tú? — dijo la rubia un poco tímida.

— Yo 13 — respondió la pelirroja segura — Mucho gusto, me llamo Lena Katina — Le extendió su mano a la rubia y le regalo una honesta y hermosa sonrisa.

— Yulia, Yulia Volkova — dijo la rubia tomando la mano de la pelirroja un poco tímida, y se intercambiaron sonrisas.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

En este capítulo se entiende lo que siente Lena por su nueva amiga Yulia! Espero que les guste y les agradecería mucho si comentan, me encanta leer su opinión, no importa si es positiva o negativa siempre la tomo en cuenta :)

* * *

Capítulo 2

La elección.

Las chicas se siguieron mirando, solo se miraban y seguían con las manos estrechadas por la presentación del "Mucho gusto" Yulia sintió la mano delicada y fría de la pelirroja que la seguía agarrado pero a la rubia le daba pena soltar esta mano pecosa, la rubia sentía cariño hacia esta pelirroja le pareció simpática.

En el caso de la pelirroja, estaba muriendo por dentro estaba a punto de ponerse como el color de su cabello, empezó a sudar, se puso nerviosa y muchas cosas más, Lena no sabía por que sentía eso pero al sentir la mano caliente y blanca de la rubia se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa hasta que escucho: "Participante número 3 pase a la tarima" La pelirroja soltó su mano, muy triste realmente no quería soltarle esa pequeña mano.

— Oh me toca, nos vemos! — dijo Yulia despidiéndose de la pelirroja, y subiendo a la tarima.

— Nos vemos... — suspiro la pelirroja casi no podía hablar, la pelirroja se dirigió a una silla del teatro y se sentó para observar la presentación. Yulia subió esas pequeñas escaleras y se dirigió al centro de la tarima y se puso al frente del micrófono. Habían muchas luces y no podía ver bien quién estaba observándola.

— Bien, pequeña, cuál es tu nombre? Cuántos años tienes? Y por qué estás aquí? — le preguntó el jurado. Yulia le dio un golpecito al micrófono y dijo

— Holaa!, mi nombre es Yulia Volkova y tengo 12 años, estoy aquí porque adoro la música y me gustaría formar parte de este grupo musical — mintió pero convenció a todos con una hermosa sonrisa, realmente estaba ahí por un chocolate que le había comprado Oleg.

— Bien, Yulia, prosigue — dijo el jurado tomando una libreta. Yulia agarro el micrófono tomo aire y dejó salir una nota alta, su voz era suave y aguda empezó a cantar "Don't let me go" de The Fray.

El jurado se quedó loco, la pronunciación de la rubia cantando en inglés era fenomenal, les encantó esa voz tan dulce. Mientras tanto estaba la pelirroja observando detenidamente a la rubia, cómo cantaba, cómo sonreía al terminar una estrofa, cómo se le movía el cabello cada vez que quería alcanzar una nota alta todo eso enloqueció a la pelirroja por dentro, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y empezó a sudar, pensó.

—Por qué siento esto? Qué es esto? Dios... pero si es una niña! Me gusta? NOO, yo no soy lesbiana! seguro es por que estoy nerviosa por la presentación, sí, seguro es por eso — pensó la pelirroja casi mintiéndose a sí misma. Yulia al terminar puso el micrófono en su paral y sólo dijo

— Gracias — Dijo y bajó de la tarima, justamente sin darse cuenta se sentó al lado de la pelirroja, y la miro— Qué tal estuve? Lena — dijo a la pelirroja de lo mas normal y regalándole una sonrisa. Lena sintió el hombro de la rubia al lado del suyo eso la enloqueció, se puso del color de su cabello y alcanzó a decir con mucho valor para no tartamudear

—Estuviste increíble, cantas hermoso — le dijo a la rubia honestamente y le regaló una tierna sonrisa. Yulia le vio la mirada verde-gris seductora de la pelirroja, en su cabeza daban vueltas su "Cantas hermoso" como la pelirroja había dicho eso fue como coqueteo le pareció extraño y solo dijo.

— Mmm... Lo sé — le dijo a la pelirroja picándole el ojo. En eso se apoderó un silencio incomodo y Lena sigue sintiendo el tibio hombro de la rubia... Y en eso se escucha.

— Siguiente Participante: Número 4, pase a la tarima — Dijo el jurado por el parlante. Lena se levanto sin decirle nada a la rubia, la pelirroja sabía que le tocaba y se dirigió a las escaleras y logró escuchar esa tierna voz de la niña rubia...

— Suerte Lena! — dijo Yulia alzando la voz. La peliroja se puso del color de su cabello, volteó y vio a la rubia, le sonrió tímidamente. Yulia noto el color rojo que tenía Lena en la cara, se sorprendio y lo ignoro. Ya en la tarima tomo el micrófono y dijo antes que lo jueces le preguntaran.

— Mi nombre es Lena Katina, tengo 13 años y estoy aquí porque... por que... Hmm... porque me gustaría cantar en este grupo — Dijo lena un poco nerviosa al reencontrarse con la mirada azul de la rubia. Escucho murmullos de los jurados que decían

— Es de los Katin... Vaya, sería muy buena elección — Eso la disgustó, por que ella quería ser elegida por su voz, no por su prestigiosa familia. La pelriroja disgustada y un poco nerviosa, por esa mirada tierna de la rubia, tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar una canción francesa. Los jurados se quedaron sorprendidos por la calidad de voz, era aguda y perfecta, el idioma francés le quedaba muy bien y Yulia solo observa boquiabierta a la pelirroja, le encanto su voz y pensó

— Quisiera tenerla como amiga — Le sonrió. La pelirroja al ver que la rubia le estaba sonriendo, al finalizar una de las estrofas de esta hermosa canción, le sonrió y siguió cantando.

Los jueces se preguntaban a quien estaba mirando la pelirroja, Lena tenia la vista fija en la rubia, eso la mantenía segura y terminar dijo:

— Gracias... —Dijo haciendo reverencia a los jurados, bajo por las escaleras y se sentó nuevamente al lado de la rubia — Como est... — Dijo Lena pero fue interrumpida por la rubia. Yulia tapo la boca de la pelirroja amablemente y le dijo

— Wow! Pelirroja te luciste! —Dijo la rubia separando su mano de la boca de Lena. Lena no sabia que decir, había sentido la pequeña y blanca mano de la rubia por un momento. Saboreo sus propios labios, trago saliva y se puso del color de su cabello nuevamente.

— Por qué ese color? — Preguntó Yulia, la rubia sabia por que la pelirroja se ponía así lo sabía perfectamente, pero igual preguntó.

— A-ah? Qué? Sólo son mis pecas — dijo Lena tartamudeando tocándose la cara.

—Estás roja. Por que?— Preguntó Yulia no sabia que responder. Yulia tenia solo 12 años, pero sabía muy bien como eran ese tipo de chicas lesbianas, Larissa le había hablado a Yulia respecto al tema, y Yulia en vez de rechazarla o alejarse de la pelirroja sabiendo lo que era ésta, sólo le preguntaba ya que le daba curiosidad — Lena? — dijo Yulia mirándola confundida. Se escuchó el micrófono.

— Las participantes que quedaron son las siguientes: Bea Sweet, Yulia Volkova, Maya Swim y Lena Katina — Dijo el jurado leyendo una carta. Las dos se miraron y gritaron de emocioón. Yulia abrazo a la peliroja con mucha cariño y dijo

— LENA GANAMOS! — dijo Yulia abrazando tiernamente a la pelirroja. La pelirroja enseguida conrrespondió al abrazo no quiso decir nada, solo disfrutó ese abrazo. Lena siguió abrazando a la rubia, se perdió en sus abrazos y ahora la que dominaba ese gran abrazo era la pelirroja — Emm Le-Lena...? Lena? Ya me puedes soltar — dijo la pequeña Yulia

— Oh sí, cierto...! Jaja —Dijo la pelirroja soltándose de la rubia. Si esa situación fue incómoda hasta que escucharon en el parlante.

— Las ganadoras por favor diríjanse a la tarima — Dijo el jurado por el parlante. Lena subió por las escaleras tratando de seguirla el paso a su deseada rubia, se colocaron con las demás y los jurados dijeron — Bien chicas, las 4 son sorprendentes, pero solo vamos a elegir a 2 de ustedes 4, lo sentimos — dijo el jurado anotando algo en la libreta marrón — Las elegidas son... — Dijo el jurado.

Lena estaba nerviosa y tomó la mano de la rubia. Yulia de repente sintió que los dedos fríos y pecosas de la pelirroja se entrelazaban con sus blancos dedos.

—Las elegidas son Bea Sweet y Maya Swim FELICIDADES! — dijo el jurado levantándose de las sillas. Lena quedo impactada juró que iba a ganar pero realmente no le importó, sólo estaba ahí por su amiga.

En el caso de Yulia fue diferente, se soltó de la mano de Lena, se dirigió al micrófono que había en la tarima y dijo

—NO PUEDE SER! ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO! SE DAN CUENTA DE LA DIFERENCIA DE VOZ? SOMOS MEJORES QUE ESAS DOS! — dijo frustrada.

—Señorita Yulia podría bajarse de la tarima, si es quiere escuchar el porqué no las elegimos — dijo el jurado enojado. Yulia bajo de un salto de la tarima se puso al frente del jurado con los brazos cruzados.

— Verá, no aceptamos lesbianas acá, tu compañera y tú nos harían un gran favor si se retiran inmediatamente — Susurro el jurado quitándose los lentes. Yulia quedo boquiabierta y sorprendida. Pero entendió todo, los jurados malinterpretaron el trato de la pelirroja hacia Yulia, ese intercambio de sonrisas y miradas, lo habían malinterpretado TODO, No solo los jurados evaluaron las voces si no también el comportamiento de las dos, ellos las observaron todo el tiempo.

— Maldición — dijo Yulia, la rubia quería decir que no era lesbiana que ni conocía a la pelirroja pero no quería ponerse a pelear con los jurados y menos formar un espectáculo. Agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Lena vio la cara de sorprendida de la rubia y se preguntaba que pasaba. La pelirroja bajo las escaleras de la tarima corriendo y agarro sus cosas alcanzo a la rubia por detrás y le toco el hombro.

— Yulia que te dijeron los jurados? — dijo Lena confusa, Yulia se volteo.

— No me toques! — Dijo la rubia enojada y separando la mano de la pelirroja.

— Pero qué te pasa? —Dijo la pelirroja, a Lena automáticamente se le aguaron los ojos verde-grises y Yulia lo noto, a Lena se le hacia extraño y miserable el hecho de que hace unas horas hablo con una rubia amable y en este momento sea una fría rubia.

— Oye perdona, Lena en serio no fue mi intención lastimarte, es que bueno los jurados dijeron... —Dijo Yulia bajando la cabeza.

— Qué dijeron? — Dijo la pelirroja confusa limpiándose las lágrimas que estaban en sus cachetes pecosos. Yulia no lo pensó dos veces y dijo

— Que nuestra calidad de voz no es lo suficiente buena por la tanto debemos de irnos — Mintió.

— Por eso? —Dijo Lena extrañada.

— Emm Claro! Jueces, ya sabes como son — Dijo Yulia nerviosa. En ese momento escucharon los murmullos de los jueces diciendo

— Muy bonitas las dos pero son lesbianas, Las voces de esas dos eran hermosas, pero ya sabes, Paul! Son lesbianas! Imagínate si las hubiéramos aceptado? — Río el jurado susurrándole a su compañero. Lena y Yulia lograron escuchar eso ya que se encontraban detrás de esos ingratos.

— No tenías porqué mentirme —Dijo la pelirroja seria.

— Es que, bueno, lo que paso fue que... — dijo Yulia pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

— No soy lesbiana —Dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

— Yo tampoco, pero ellos pensaron otra cosa — Dijo Yulia segura y molesta.

— Todo fue un malentendido —Dijo la pelirroja riendo.

— Jajá, si —Dijo Yulia nerviosa.

—Me das tu nú... — Dijo la pelirroja pero en eso vio a un rubio detrás de Yulia. Yulia sintió la mano de Oleg en su hombro y exclamó.

— PAPÁ! — lo abrazó.

— Hey, hey, huracán cómo te fue? — Pregunto el Oleg mirando a Yulia y a la pelirroja.

— Ya te cuento, mira Pá ella es Lena una amiga, nos apoyamos mutuamente — Dijo la rubia mirando a Lena.

— Hola señor, mucho gusto me llamo Lena Katina — le extendió la mano.

— Mucho gusto pequeña yo soy Oleg Volkov padre de este Huracán — Le extendió la mano a la pelirroja y rió.

— Yulia te espero a fuera — Dijo Oleg saliendo del teatro.

— Nos vemos Lena! — Dijo Yulia sonriéndole tiérnamente...

— Eso espero, adiós! — Dijo Lena, robándole un beso en la mejilla a Yulia, Yulia no se espero ese beso, pero se lo tomó como amistoso, le sonrió a la pelirroja y se fue con su padre.

—Yulia... —Suspiro lena.

—Quién es Yulia? —Dijo Jen comiendo palomitas.

—Me asustaste Jen! — Dijo Lena del color de su cabello volteando se a ver a la de ojos grises.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Esa chica ama a esa chica

Capítulo 3

Los senos de Lena.

—Lena, quién es Yulia?—Preguntó Jen interrogando a la pelirroja.

—Am Una Chica que conocí aquí en la audición—Dijo Lena muy nerviosa.

A la pelirroja no le gustaba mentirle a su única y mejor amiga.

—Ok? Y por qué dijiste su nombre estando sola?—Pregunto jen muy confusa.

—Es que estaba tratando de ya sabes pronunciar bien el nombre, Yulia me lo dijo pero no la sabia pronunciar que problema!? Jajá — Mintió Lena mirando su reloj de la muñeca.

Jen se dio cuenta de la evidente mentira de la pelirroja, se puso un poco triste pero sin incomodar más a su amiga, cambió el tema.

—Como sea, quedaste?—dijo Jen muy emocionada.

—Mejor vámonos a mi casa y te cuento mejor—dijo Lena agarrándole la mano a su amiga y saliendo del teatro.

Los dos Volkov iban camino a casa.

—Bien pequeña! Cuéntame, por qué no quedaste en la audición?—Dijo Oleg mirando hacia bajo para ver a su hija.

—Jeje bueno si quede pero no gane— dijo la rubia y esta se empezó a reír y se puso roja.

—Y por qué no ganaste!?—Pregunto Oleg extrañado dejando de caminar. Yulia no lo pensó dos veces, y exclamó.

—Los Jurados pensaron que era lesbiana!—dijo Yulia enojada.

Oleg al procesar la información, quedo impactado y empezó a reírse como un loco.

—jaajajaja! Es en serio? No lo puedo creer—dijo Oleg muerto de la risa. Yulia se molestó y lo empujo.

—Hey! Hey! Eso no da risa Pá!—dijo Yulia cruzando los brazos.

—Es que nunca me lo imagine, y menos que unos jueces te digan eso!— Oleg no paraba de reírse.

—Sí, bueno fue por Lena ,ella me estaba abrazando mucho, me agarro la mano y todo , cada vez que le decía algo se ponía roja y más...! Yo fui la despistada que no se dio cuenta de eso y bueno los jueces lo mal interpretaron — Suspiró sin mirar a su padre.

Oleg enseguida dejo de reírse y se puso serio al escuchar eso.

—Esa niña te llego a tocar o alguna otra cosa en particular?—Pregunto Oleg disgustado, el instinto de padre se le despertó.

—Pero papá relájate! Lena no es rara ella solo estaba siendo cariñosa, te repito que los jueces de seguro lo malinterpretaron!— Dijo Yulia acelerando el paso y poniéndose nerviosa, Oleg la alcanzó y dijo

—Si tú dices que fue un mal entendido así fue—Dijo Oleg regalándole una sonrisa a Yulia, Oleg no quería incomodar más a su pequeña rubia —Además es Katina!— dijo Oleg tratando de animar a Yulia.

—Katina? Ajá, su apellido, entonces?— Dijo Yulia mirando al rubio, entraron al metro, y ya que no habían suficientes sillas, sólo había una entonces Oleg se sentó y colocó a su pequeña Yulia en sus piernas.

—No conoces a los Katin!?—Dijo Oleg sacudiendo el corto cabello de la rubia.

— No...—Dijo Yulia enojada, se sentía poca culta.

—Pues pequeña, es una familia millonaria muy prestigiosa, en Rusia son muy conocidos por los trabajos que tienen los dos padres de tu amiga Lena, son los músicos más conocidos en Rusia si no me equivoco—Dijo Oleg mirando a la Ojos-azules.

—Ah! Ya, ya, claro que los conozco por supuesto los Katan—Mintió mirando al Ojos-azules.

—Los Katin—Dijo Oleg riendo corrigiendo a la rubia.

—Si eso!—Dijo Yulia segura.

Ya en la Casa de Lena.

—Hola hija al fin llegaste—Dijo Inessa bajando por las escaleras blancas.

—Hola— dijo secamente cerrando la puerta de la entrada.

— Hola señora Inessa como esta!?— Dijo Jen saludando a la madre de Lena.

— Muy bien, y tú, Jen?— Dijo Inessa saludando a Jen, Lena interrumpió.

—Y Papá?—dijo lena mirando a su madre.

—Pues él iba a regresar hoy, pero se le presentó algo, está en Grecia — Dijo Inessa mirando la nueva cadena de la pelirroja.

— Sí, esta cadena me la regalo Jen — Dijo la pelirroja subiendo las escaleras.

—Sí, sí, sí! Por su cumpleaños! — Dijo Jen siguiendo a Lena.

— Oh Lena, cuánto lo siento, se me olvido por completo, ya sabes cómo es el trabajo, pero dime qué quieres que te regale, lo que sea, Ok?— Dijo Inessa preocupada y contestando su teléfono nuevamente.

— No, gracias no importa mamá estoy bien— Dijo Lena yéndose a su habitación, Lena abrió la puerta de su alcoba y se tiró en su suave y esponjosa cama, Jen entro y observo la gran alcoba de Lena, tapizado con papel de color manzana verde y muchos unicornios en el techo y muñecos caros de colección.

— Ok Lena cuéntame!— Dijo Jen acostándose al lado de la pelirroja.

— No sé, me da cosa— Dijo la pelirroja tapándose la cara.

— Como quieras si no me cuentas ya sabes que va a pasar— Dijo la ojos-grises levantándose.

— Qué? — Dijo Lena todavía con las manos en la cara.

— COSQUILLAS MORTALES!— Dijo Jen poniéndose encima de la pelirroja, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

—JEN! Nooo! Por favor! No! No puedo respirar—Dijo la pelirroja muerta de la risa.

—Si no me cuentas no te voy a soltar— Dijo Jen dejando de hacerle cosquillas y agarrando las muñecas de la pelirroja.

—Jen no sabía que pesabas tanto, me lastimaste mis senos— Dijo la pelirroja riendo.

—No me provoques pecosa! Habla!— Dijo la ojos-grises mirando esos verde-grises ojos.

—Bueno no te enojes, conocí a Yulia en la audición y me pareció amable pero cuando la abracé, me puse nerviosa, y me corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, oh, y ni se diga cuando le agarre la mano, fue algo más que amistad, sabes? No sé si me entiendas, me gusto todo de ella su cuerpo, su cabello, su voz, sus ojos, su todo!—Dijo la pelirroja mirando nerviosa el rostro impactado de La ojos-grises.

Jen se quedó bocquiabierta y se quitó de encima de Lena y dijo.

—Lena pero Chica con chica? Eso está mal, te gusta una chica? Como se le llama a ese tipo de personas!? — Pregunto Jen con otras mil preguntas, muy confundida y muy preocupada.

—Solo Yulia, a mí no me gustan las chicas, sólo fue con ella y ya! No soy lesbiana— Dijo Lena todavía recostada en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

— Sí esa es la palabra, lesbiana! Si te gusta una chica, eres lesbiana! Lena! Dios no puedo creerlo! Dios mío! No vas a poder tener hijos! Y yo no podré tener sobrinos ay Dios— Dijo Ken casi gritando y muy enojada, Lena se percató de eso y se levantó y le tapó la boca a la ojosgrises.

— Jen no te alteres! Baja la voz! Te repito, no soy lesbiana, maldición!— Susurro Lena.

—Entonces qué eres!?- Dijo Jen sentándose en la cama muy frustrada.

— No lo sé! — Dijo la pelirroja quitándose el uniforme.

—Mmm y tú le gustaste a Yulia? — Pregunto Jen curiosa.

— Ojalá, no estoy segura— Dijo Lena quitándose el sostén y poniéndose su pijama.

—Lena tú tienes 13 años, no? Por qué tienes los senos de una chica de 19 años? son muy grandes que envidia — Dijo Jen agarrando el peluche de Lena.

— La pubertad! Mmmm… Tú crees que a Yulia le hayan gustado? — Dijo Lena buscando algo en su gaveta.

—LENA KATINA, QUÉ TIPO DE PREGUNTAS ES ESA!? QUÉ COÑO VOY A SABER YO!?— Dijo Jen enojada y golpeando al peluche.

— No lo sé, tú fuiste la que me lastimo mis senos, quizás se encogieron— Dijo la pelirroja riendo y viéndose los senos.

— Que voy a hacer contigo Lena, eres un caso perdido — Dijo Jen poniéndose la almohada en la cara.

— Te vas a quedar a dormir!— Dijo la pelirroja sacando de la gaveta otra pijama para Jen, la niña que tenía la almohada en la cara dijo algo, sin ser entendida por Lena.

— Qué dijiste? No te entendí— Dijo la pelirroja tirándose en la cama y quitándole la almohada de la cara a la ojos-grises.

— QUE SÍ!— Dijo Jen dándole un golpecito en la frente a Lena.

En la casa de los Volkov

— A cenar!— Dijo Larissa colocando los platos servidos.

Yulia estaba en su cuarto arreglando su desorden, y vio una muñeca pelirroja y la agarró para observarla.

— Se parece a Lena— Pensó Yulia y sonrió, la rubia vio la caja que decía "Cosas para regalar" pero Yulia puso a la muñeca pelirroja en su mesita de noche, quería conservarla.

Ya cenando la familia se puso hablar de muchos temas, rieron y contaron unos buenos chistes, en eso, Larissa preguntó la incómoda pregunta.

— Y eso que no ganaste!? Qué raro!— Dijo Larissa picando su pescado, a lo que Oleg y Yulia empezaron a toser como si estuvieran sincronizados — Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos!? Par de locos — Pregunto Larissa confusa y dejando de comer, Yulia dejo de toser y dijo

— Bueno es que el jurado me dijo...— Dijo Yulia pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

— Le dijeron que está muy pequeña para formar parte de una banda que va a viajar por todo el mundo, qué lamentable— Dijo Oleg picándole el ojo a Yulia.

— En serio hija!? Cuánto lo siento, bueno eso de la edad siempre pasa, ya verás que cuando seas más grande te van a aceptar en todo— Dijo Larissa tratando de animar a su hija.

— Sí... Jejé — Dijo Yulia llevándose un bocado de pescado a la boca y mirando al ojos-azules.

Larissa se levantó de la mesa y recogió los platos, Yulia vio a Oleg y le dijo " S" moviendo los labios, y Oleg le contesto moviendo igualmente los labios " N" Sin emitir ruido.

Sí, era increíble como esos dos se comunicaban sin emitir ningún ruido.

— Mami, quieres que te ayude a lavar los platos?— Dijo Yulia levantándose de la mesa.

—No, hija es tarde, ve a dormir, mañana tienes clases—Dijo Larissa dándole un beso en la frente a su pequeña rubia.

—Bueno después no andes diciendo por ahí que no hago nada, te conozco!— Dijo Yulia haciéndole señas.

—Ok, ok, vete a dormir!— Dijo Larissa lavando los platos, Yulia se fue al baño, se dio un baño frío, le encantaba el agua fría a pesar del frío que hacía en Moscú, bañarse en la noche le ayudaba en pensar bien las cosas.

Ya cambiada en pijama agarró la muñeca de trapo pelirroja, se acostó en su camita y sin saber por qué, abrazó a la muñeca y se durmió profundamente.

Así transcurrieron dos y lentos años para los Volkov y los Katin.

Lena y Yulia no se habían vuelto ver desde aquella audición, La pelirroja no sabía cómo hacer para encontrar a Yulia, no tenía su número, nada en absoluto, pero todas las tardes al salir del colegio Lena pasaba por el teatro para recordar y ver si Yulia estaba ahí pero nada nunca la vio, Jen acepto finalmente a la pelirroja, no sabían qué era Lena, si era lesbiana o bisexual, ni la pelirroja ni Jen estaban seguras.

El Padre de Lena en ese año que pasó, si llego a casa, las giras de su banda habían finalizado, se tomó unas vacaciones pero siempre sin prestarle mucha atención a su única hija.

En cuanto a los Volkov se les pasó un año agradable, en cuanto a Yulia sí, ella no podía negar que no extraña a Lena, cuánto extrañaba a esa pelirroja, todos los días se dormía con la muñeca que se parecía a la pelirroja.

En una pequeña oficina en el centro de Moscu.

— Dime Paul que te tal te ha ido con ese grupo Neposedi?— le dijo un sujeto de cabello marrón y ojos marrones sentándose en su escritorio.

— Bastante mal Iván! Las chicas que elegí no tienen química entre ellas, se llevan muy mal, y su voz no es nada del otro mundo — Dijo el pelinegro frustrado.

— Vaya que mal, y eso? Por qué no elegiste otras chicas? — Dijo Iván sacando un documento.

— Habían otras Iván! Tenían unas voces increíbles y eran muy bonitas las dos — Dijo el pelinegro sentándose.

— Entonces?—Dijo Iván abriendo el documento.

—Lo que pasa es que eran lesbianas y bueno no me parecía correcto— Dijo el pelinegro tomando café.

— Qué!? , Por qué no las elegiste!?— Dijo éste viendo el documento.

— PORQUE ERAN LESBIANAS!—Dijo el sujeto de ojos amarillos.

— Y eso qué!? Hubieras hecho un grupo lésbico, eso sería tremendo boom aquí en Rusia— Dijo Iván viendo el documento.

— Que tienes ahí?— Dijo el pelinegro.

— Esas chicas que rechazaste, qué tonto fuiste, son hermosas, Lena y Yulia— Dijo leyendo el documento.

— Y por qué no haces tú ese grupo!?— Dijo el pelinegro frustrado y levantándose de la silla yéndose de la oficina.

— Buena idea— Dijo Iván empezando a hacer varias llamadas.

En la casa de los Volkov

Era Sábado y Yulia estaba recostada viendo en el sofá marrón viendo la T.V., en eso pasan una propaganda que le llamo la atención a Yulia, que decía: "El conocido productor musical esta reuniendo personas para formar un grupo musical por toda Rusia! Quién tendrá la oportunidad para trabajar con Iván Shapovalov en este increíble proyecto musical está ubicado en el festival de la música en la plaza Lasna este 4 de octubre!", Yulia se levantó del sofá de un salto y pensó

— Esta es mi oportunidad soy más grande! Si me aceptaran! —Luego exclamó — 4 de octubre? Eso es mañana!

En la casa de los Katin.

La pelirroja se encontraba en su cama recostada, tenía sus ojos cerrados pero no estaba durmiendo, además era de día, solo pensaba en Yulia, no podía olvidarla, eso se le hacía muy difícil, y sintió nuevamente ese ardor incómodo en sus muñecas, se subió las mangas de su suéter blanco y vio nuevamente esas rayas rojas recientes que tenía en las muñecas.

Algunas viejas y otras nuevas, las dos muñecas estaban llenas de muchas de esas rayas, algunas tenían mucha profundidad, le empezaron a arder nuevamente y sintió ese dolor, el ardor era insoportable.

Se mordió los labios, y la pelirroja empezó a llorar, sus padres no le prestaban atención, se le hacía difícil aceptar que solo estaba enamorada de una chica lo cual no era correcto, chica con chica eso estaba mal, pero ya no sabía, qué pensar de sí misma y en otra caso sus padres no le daban cariño ni nada se sentía fría, y entonces suena el celular de Lena, la pelirroja se bajó las mangas del suéter blanco y atendió.

—Aló?— Dijo la pelirroja con voz quebrada.

—LENAA!— Dijo Jen con su animada voz como siempre.

— Por qué tanta alegría?— Preguntó la pelirroja tratando de reír.

— Pues porque mañana es el cumpleaños de una pecosa! Y su mejor amiga la va a llevar al festival de música en la plaza Lasna!— Dijo Jen en la otra línea.

— Suena interesante, nos vemos allá— Dijo la pelirroja viendo por su ventana los típicos edificios de Moscú.

— Por supuesto! Oye si sigues así de ese ánimo, no me digas que es por "Yulia", ya han pasado dos años , tienes que olvidar, bueno te dejo, tengo que cuidar a mi estúpido hermano— Dijo Jen con voz de fastidio y trancó.

— No puedo...— Dijo la pelirroja trancando y agarro el cuchillo que estaba en su cama.

Al día siguiente.

—PAPÁ LEVÁNTATE YA ES LA 1 DE LA TARDE, TENGO QUE LLEGAR AL FESTIVAL YAA!— Dijo la rubia jalándole el pie a Oleg.

— Yulia! Ya voy, déjame levantarme— Dijo el rubio bostezando

— Te espero afuera! — Dijo Yulia caminando con pies de plomo hacia la puerta.

La niña de cabello castaño se encontraba a fuera de la casa de Lena.

— LENA!— Dijo Jen desde a fuera de la gran mansión de los Katin.

— Ya! Ya voy! — Dijo la pelirroja cerrando la puerta de su casa.

— FELICES 15! VIEJA!— Dijo la ojos-grises abrazando a la pelirroja.

— Gracias Jen!— Dijo la pelirroja correspondiendo al enorme abrazo.

— Pues tenemos mucho que caminar! Al festival! — Dijo jen tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

En la enorme plaza con muchos escenarios, tarimas, globos y puestos de golosinas, palomitas, algodón de dulce y muchas cosas, se encontraba una rubia despidiéndose de su padre.

— Ya sabes, ten cuidado, haz esa audición y me dices a qué hora te vengo a buscar ok?— Dijo Oleg poniéndole un suéter negro a su rubia por el frio.

— Ok papá creo que como a las 5 pm estoy lista— Dijo la rubia acomodándose su corto cabello.

— Ay pero si la rubia se maquillo! Por qué estás tan bella? Hoy? A quién quieres impresionar?— Dijo Oleg con una gran sonrisa.

— Deja el fastidio! Al jurado, en serio quiero que me elijan— Dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos.

Oleg observo a su hija, ya no era su pequeña Huracán ya tenía 14 años y la pubertad le hizo muy bien a su favor, y los cambios de ánimo que tuvo las rubia fueron muy divertidos para él, y vio esos ojos azules que estaban mejor resaltados por el lápiz negro.

— Te ves hermosa! Adiós, cuídate! — Dijo Oleg y se fue caminando por la avenida.

— Gracias — Dijo Yulia dándose la vuelta y entro a la plaza decorada.

Las dos amigas se encontraban en la plaza.

— Wow esta plaza está muy decorada, qué bueno que estamos aquí!, que quieres hacer Lena?— Dijo Jen viendo el carrito de donas.

— No lo sé, hace mucho frio, qué tal un chocolate caliente?— Dijo la pelirroja bostezando.

— Ok, yo te lo traigo, espérame aquí! Pecosa!— Dijo Jen tomando dirección al local, Lena espero ahí en medio de la plaza no veía sillas, así que se quedó de pie revisando su celular y siguió caminando hasta que chocó con una persona más baja que ella.

La pequeña rubia había chocado con los senos de alguna persona desconocida y se puso roja como un tomate.

— Disculpa! No vi por donde iba!— Dijo Yulia agitada y alzo la mirada.

Yulia vio a una pelirroja con la boca abierta pero enseguida no la reconoció, ésta era diferente a la que había conocido hace dos años, era más grande, sus senos eran mucho más grandes, su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado que antes, ya no era una niña, era una adolescente, era mucho más hermosa.

— Le-na?— Dijo la rubia pensando que esta le iba a decir que no, no estaba segura si era Lena o no.

La pelirroja estaba en shock vio a su deseada rubia más linda, un poquito más alta, llevaba un suéter negro y se le veía muy bien pero las dos chicas se reconocieron, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Lena vio esa mirada azul familiar con lápiz negro que le quedaba perfecto.

Yulia reconoció a la pelirroja cuando se encontró con su mirada verde gris.

La pelirroja sin decir nada, solo se acercó a la rubia, le beso la mejilla y la abrazó muy fuerte, la hizo suya en ese abrazo, todo el frío se les fue a las dos.

En el caso de Yulia, ésta de repente sintió los labios color salmón de la pelirroja en su mejilla, y sintió que unas blancas y pecosas manos la envolvían hacia pegarla hacia su cuerpo y logró sentir los senos de la pelirroja, la rubia correspondió al abrazo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa! aquí les dejo el 4to capítulo, aquí empieza el drama, una decisión muy difícil tendrá que tomar Yulia para estar con Lena! , Cuál será? Lean este nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste y no se les olvide comentar por favor ENJOY \^-^/

Capítulo 4

El contrato.

Yulia se acurruco en el hombro de la pelirroja y no dijo nada, no le salían las palabras, pudo oler ese aroma de Lena a flores...

La pellirroja dominaba el abrazo no quería soltar a su rubia pero alguien interrumpió ese momento.

—Lena aquí está tu chocolate ca… Oh... Wow lo siento por... — Jen miro a las chicas que estaban abrazándose y vio a la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados.

La pelirroja escucho la voz de su amiga y enseguida soltó a la rubia, al romper este abrazo las dos sintieron sus alientos calientes, y sus labios por unos segundos estuvieron muy cercas pero sin roce, y en eso se encontró de nuevo con esa mirada azul tierna de Yulia.

—Oh, Am ella es Yulia, Yulia ella es Jen, una amiga — Dijo la pelirroja haciéndole señales con los ojos a Jen de "VETE".

—Oh, ya entendí! Hola Yulia y Chao! — Dijo la ojos-grises yéndose al puesto de donas.

—Lena! Cuanto tiempo como te ha ido?—Dijo Yulia tiernamente.

—N-normal y a ti? — dijo la pelirroja tartamudeando tratando de no verla a los ojos, esos ojos azules la volvían loca.

—Bien, pero te extrañe mucho— Dijo la rubia bajando la mirada.

—A mí? Por qué? —Dijo la pelirroja muy nerviosa, y su corazón empezó a latir muy rápido.

—Bueno pues porque tú fuiste mi primer...—Dijo Yulia sin haber terminado de hablar.

Lena estaba escuchando a la rubia, la pelirroja quería escuchar esa frase en sus oídos estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa hasta que Yulia termino de decirlo.

—Tú fuiste mi primera amiga! Y no pude seguir con la comunicación y eso me hizo falta me agradaste mucho, a los 12 años no tenía amigas ni amigos, y bueno—Dijo suspirando la rubia.

Lena se decepcionó al escuchar eso, juró que iba a escuchar "Tú fuiste mi primer amor" pero no fue así, su cara de emoción fue un cambio radical a su rostro de decepción.

—Dije algo malo?—Dijo la rubia preocupada al ver el rostro de la pelirroja.

Yulia no sabía que pensar, le pasaban muchos pensamientos por su cabeza como "Será que le pareció extraño que no tuviera amigos? Por qué dije eso? Sí soy idiota!"

—No, no es nada, y que haces aquí?— Dijo Lena regalándole una sonrisa.

—Pues vine para audicionar para otra banda que casualidad no? —Rió Yulia — pero esta vez espero que no piensen que soy lesbiana— Dijo la rubia desviando la mirada.

—Hoy es 4 de octubre, qué casualidad— Dijo la pelirroja reencontrándose con la mirada azul de sorpresa de Yulia.

—CIERTOO! La audición en donde nos conocimos fue el 4 de octubre! Cómo no se te olvido esa fecha, Lena? — Dijo la rubia riendo.

La pelirroja estaba explotando por dentro, su corazón latía muy rápido, ella quería decir "TONTA, PO QUE FUE EL DIA QUE TE CONOCÍ! " Pero se retractó.

—Bueno… Porque ese día es mi cumpleaños!—Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

—Ohh… FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PELIROJA!—Dijo Yulia dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lena.

Lena sintió de repente unos labios pequeños y tibios en su mejilla, cerró los ojos para disfrutar ese cariño que le ofreció por unos segundos la rubia

—Ese fue el mejor regalo que me han dado — Dijo Lena sin darse cuenta, llevándose la mano a la mejilla.

— Qué?—Dijo Yulia riendo confundida.

La pelirroja se percató de eso, había pensado en voz alta y abrió los ojos muy avergonzada y pensó "Dios, eso me pasa por andar pensando en voz alta!"

La pelirroja no quiso decir nada, Yulia había escuchado claramente eso, así que quiso cambiar el tema.

—Y cuantos años estas cumpliendo?— Dijo la rubia.

—15 y tu cuantos tienes ahora?—Dijo la pelirroja con mucha curiosidad.

—14!—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa pícara.

Yulia miro su reloj y exclamo

—Casi se me olvida la audición! Oye por cierto, quieres audicionar?—Dijo Yulia tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

—Nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que van a pensar que somos lesbianas y bueno ya sabes lo que va a pasar— Dijo la pelirroja en un suspiro doblando sus verdes-grises ojos.

—Bueno pero si tú te controlas con tus cariñitos no va a pasar eso de nuevo! Te vienes conmigo— Dijo Yulia jalando a la pelirroja por el brazo para llevarla hacia el lugar.

—Eso es imposible—Dijo la pelirroja con la voz muy baja.

—Dijiste algo? Lena?—Dijo Yulia.

—Que ahí es! Vamos!— Dijo Lena con una sonrisa traviesa.

Iván se encontraba sentado en una silla evaluando chicas en un pequeño escenario.

—Tu voz es pésima, das asco, no me interesas, lárgate de aquí— Dijo Iván observando a la chica y tomando delicadamente su café.

Todas las chicas que audicionaban salían llorando de ese lugar.

La pelirroja le mando un mensaje a Jen diciendo "Estoy con Yulia en la audición, ya puedes venir, estamos donde están los escenarios" y guardó su celular.

—Estás lista? No hay nadie aquí, qué raro, supongo que tenemos que subir a la tarima, ahí está el jurado—Dijo la rubia mirando esos verde-grises ojos.

—Cantamos juntas? — Dijo Lena con una tierna y sincera sonrisa.

— Claro —dijo la rubia agarrándole la mano a Lena y subieron a la tarima.

Jen llego a tiempo y vio a esas dos chicas conocidas agarrando los micrófonos y tomo asiento cerca de los jueces.

— Mi nombre es Yulia Volkova y el nombre de mi amiga es Lena Katina estamos aquí para la audición — Dijo Yulia mirando al jurado.

Iván alzó la mirada y rápidamente reconoció a las chicas, quedó boquiabierto, esas eran las chicas que él estaba buscando.

— Canten! Adelante! — Dijo Iván con mucho cariño, lo cual fue raro para los otros jueces ya que ellos observaron cómo Iván anteriormente había tratado mal las otras chicas.

Yulia tomó el micrófono y empezó a cantar la canción francesa que había cantado Lena el día que se conocieron en la audición, misteriosamente Yulia se aprendió la letra como la palma de su mano.

Por otra parte la pelirroja reconoció la canción enseguida y empezó a cantar junto a ella.

Esa canción se trataba de un amor prohibido, lo cual ellas no sabían ya que no entendían el francés, pero miserablemente algunos jurados eran franceses y algunas personas del público también lo eran y entendieron, perfectamente la letra, quedaron todos boquiabiertos.

La calidad de voz de las chicas era sorprendente, cómo se movían en el escenario, todo, algunas personas que no estaban observando se acercaron ya que las voces de las chicas atrajeron a todos, y la plaza se llenó, Lena terminó una nota alta de rodillas en el suelo.

Se escucharon muchos aplausos, la gente quedó maravillada, todos querían sus autógrafos, el estilo de esas chicas era único, así fue tanto que un camarógrafo las grabo en vivo y eso se transmitió por el canal MTV de Rusia.

Todas las personas querían subir al escenario a pedirles autógrafos, Jen estaba sorprendida y boquiabierta como todos pero se asustó porque las personas estaban poniéndose bruscas tratando de llegar al escenario.

— Yulia creo que nos quieren matar! — dijo Lena asustada.

— No! nos aman! — Dijo Yulia riendo, y en eso una persona del público agarró el pie de Lena.

— Suéltame! Suéltame! — Dijo la pelirroja asustada.

Yulia se percató de eso y jaló a Lena hacia ella para que no la lastimaran.

Iván se levantó de su silla y como todo un profesional sabía lo que debía de hacer, así que llamó a todos los guardaespaldas que estaban presentes para que alejara a la gente del escenario.

Los guardaespaldas hicieron su trabajo y ya las chicas estaban seguras.

— Que hemos hecho Lena — dijo Yulia riendo y tomando la mano de la pelirroja.

Las dos empezaron a reír e hicieron reverencia al público.

Y de nuevo se escucharon muchos aplausos y gritos de emoción del público pero esta vez más altos.

Oleg se tiró en el sofá de la cama y prendió el T.V.

— Veamos algo interesante! — Dijo el rubio fastidiado pasando los canales.

En eso ve a su hija junto con una pelirroja, agarradas de la mano riendo en un escenario con mucha gente alrededor.

Se levantó del sofá de un salto y exclamo.

— ESA ES MI HIJA? ESTÁ EN LA TV! LARISSA MIRA ESTO! — Dijo el ojos-azules sorprendido.

Larissa salió corriendo a la salita y le pregunto a Oleg.

— Pero qué te pas... — Dijo Larissa pero se cortó al ver el TV .

"Estas dos chicas son increíbles por lo poco que sabemos de ellas una se llama Lena Katina y la otra Yulia Volkova!" Dijo el reportero de MTV.

Los dos quedaron boca abierta al escuchar el nombre de su bebé en la TV.

Iván se levantó de la silla y en eso se le acercó un guardia.

— Señor Shapovalov que hacemos? La gente está vuelta loca! — Dijo el guardia mirando alrededor.

— Primero saquen a las niñas de ese lugar y llévenlas a mi casa inmediatamente — Dijo Iván subiendo al escenario.

Iván tomo el micrófono y exclamo.

—Está más que claro quiénes son las ganadoras, felicidades LENA KATINA Y YULIA VOLKOVA! USTEDES HAN GANADO — Dijo Iván picándole el ojo a las chicas, las dos se abrazaron y se dijeron entre ellas.

— Sera un placer trabajar contigo pelirroja! — Dijo Yulia riendo.

— Igualmente — Dijo Lena correspondiendo al abrazo.

Iván observo el abrazo, fue a donde estaban las chicas y se unió al abrazo.

— Pueden abrazarse al llegar, o sino el Publico las van a matar aquí! — Dijo Iván empujándolas fuera del escenario amablemente.

Los guardaespaldas tomaron sus posiciones alrededor de las chicas para que la gente no las tocaran bruscamente.

La pelirroja tratando de caminar sintió miedo porque vio a muchas personas que querían sus autógrafos y escucho

"Yuliaaa, Lenaaa! Las amamos! Dame tu autógrafo! Yuliaaa! Lenaaa!"

La rubia también estaba asustada pero agarró la mano de la pelirroja para calmarla, notó que Lena estaba muy asustada.

Jen estaba entre la gente, no podía respirar bien, se escuchaban muchos gritos de emoción y vio a Lena rodeada de guardaespaldas.

— Lenaaa! — grito Jen asustada, no podía respirar bien.

Entre todos los gritos de la gente, la pelirroja logro escuchar la voz familiar de su amiga y vio la cabeza de su amiga a lo lejos.

— Iván, ayuda a mi amiga no la quiero dejar aquí sola, por favor — Dijo Lena tocando el hombro de Iván muy preocupada.

Lena señaló a su amiga para hacerle saber a Iván quien era.

— Claro — le contestó, viendo a su amiga.

— Mira tú, trae a esa niña de ojos grises, también la llevas a mi casa, RÁPIDO! — Le dijo al guardaespaldas rubio.

El rubio comprendió y salió corriendo a buscar a la niña.

Jen se estaba ahogando sintió que se iba a morir, hasta que vio un rubio de ojos amarillos que la tomo por la cintura.

— Trabajo con el señor Iván, la voy a llevar a un lugar seguro no se preocupe! — Dijo el ojos-amarillentos.

— Mi salvación —Dijo Jen, alzando sus bracitos para que éste la cargará.

El guardaespaldas la cargo y con mucha fuerza paso por toda esa gente.

— Tu amiga ya va a estar contigo dentro de poco — Le dijoIván a Lena.

La pelirroja observo que Jen venía con cara de enamorada en los brazos del rubio.

— Mira a Jen — dijo Yulia riendo poniéndose de puntillas.

— Jen ya se enamoró! — Dijo la pelirroja riendo.

Entraron a una camioneta negra.

— Jen estás bien? — le dijo la pelirroja ya en el carro.

— Estoy de maravilla! — dijo Jen durmiéndose, la pobre estaba muy cansada.

Lena vio a Yulia no sabía que decirle así que solo apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

— Lena... — suspiro y se durmió junto a ella.

Iván subió al asiento de adelante de la camioneta negra y le exclamo al chofer.

— Dios que le pasa a la gente hoy! Acelera! ACELERA! — Dijo Iván agitado.

Iván volteo y vio a las tres niñas en un profundo sueño y en eso encendió la calefacción.

Ya en la casa de Iván.

Jen y Lena se bajaron de la camioneta pero Yulia estaba profundamente dormida y la pelirroja no quiso despertarla así que la cargo con su espalda, esto no se le hacía tan difícil a la pelirroja ya que Yulia era pequeña.

Llegaron a una gran casa y entraron a la sala principal.

La pelirroja se sentó en el mueble y puso la cabeza de Yulia en sus rodillas para dejarla dormir, Jen se sentó a su lado.

— Al Fin llegamos! — exclamo Iván quitándose el suéter.

El guardaespaldas rubio se quedó mirando a Jen tiernamente y Jen le regalo una sonrisa.

— Arthur te puedes retirar? — Dijo Iván viendo la reciente escena.

— Oh sí, claro, disculpe — Dijo el rubio saliendo por la puerta.

— Lena, podrías despertar a Yulia? — Dijo Iván con mucho cariño.

— Bueno, Yul despierta , Yul — Dijo la pelirroja tocando el cabello de la rubia.

— Dónde estamos? — Dijo Yulia con los ojos cerrados todavía en las rodillas de Lena.

— Estamos en la casa de Iván — dijo Jen riendo.

Yulia abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue esa mirada verde-gris observándola con cariño, se dio cuenta que su cabeza estaba en las rodillas de la pelirroja y pudo sentir el tibio aliento de Lena ya que estaba muy cerca de ella.

Se levantó enseguida y su blanca piel se puso roja.

Iván contemplo la escena y dijo

— Yulia y tú son novias no? — Dijo Iván sacando un papel de una maleta.

— QUÉE? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO — Dijo Yulia nerviosa

— No — Dijo Lena un poco triste.

Ivan dejo de hacer lo que hacía porque se sorprendió al escuchar eso, el juró que eran novias, pues eso le había entendido de lo poco que le dijo Paul.

— Cómo que no? Ustedes son lesbianas, No? — Dijo Ivan muy confundido.

— Noooo! No es la primera vez que pasa esto! Es en serio? — dijo Yulia levantándose del sofá frustrada.

— Yulia relájate — Dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada.

— Ustedes quieren ser famosas y tener muchos fans?— dijo Iván levantándose del sofá con un papel en la mano.

— Si! — dijeron las tres

— Harán LO QUE SEA para estar en este grupo? — Dijo Iván.

— Síii! — dijeron las tres.

— Jen es con nosotras, no contigo — Dijo la pelirroja riendo.

— Ay bueno perdón! Solo quería hablar—Dijo Jen sentándose en el mueble con los brazos cruzados.

— Chicas están a un paso de hacerse famosas, no son ni un grupo y ya tienen fans! El último paso es fácil, solo tienen que firmar este contrato — Dijo Iván extendiendo el papel hacia las chicas.

Yulia tomo el contrato y empezó a leer junto con Lena.

"Esta contrato establece los siguientes aspectos que tendrán que obedecer y aplicarlos, Yulia Volkova tendrá que contarse el cabello y pintárselo de negro, tendrán que tomar una imagen completamente lésbica, besarse en el escenario y hacer lo que les diga su productor respecto a la imagen lésbica"

Las dos quedaron boca abierta ya entendieron por qué Iván pregunto tanto si eran lesbianas o no.

— Van a firmar o no? — Dijo Iván extendiendo un bolígrafo negro.

La pelirroja agarro el bolígrafo.

— Una imagen lésbica? — Dijo Yulia muy confundida.

— Así es, tendrán que besarse en los escenarios y tener esa imagen — Dijo Iván sonriendo.

La pelirroja tomo el contrato y firmo sin decir nada.

— Muy bien Lena! Ahora sigues tú Yulia — Dijo Iván casi saltando.

Jen se quedó sorprendida cuando escucho eso, pero más sorprendida cuando su amiga firmo sin ningún pretexto.

Lena miro esos ojos azules confundidos mientras que Yulia vio los ojos verde-grises seductores.

— Yulia? — Dijo Lena extendiéndole el bolígrafo.

Continuará...


End file.
